Currently, turn around time in public toilets is slow, particularly in women's toilets. Delays are usually attributable to the fact that many women take precautions in an attempt to hygienically use public toilets.
Hitherto, this has involved the use of disposable toilet seat covers or the less desirable practice of covering the toilet seat with toilet paper. The latter method has proved unsuitable for a number of reasons. Firstly, such a toilet paper cover is not an effective barrier to the transmission of many strains of viruses and bacteria. Secondly, the use of excessive quantities of toilet paper is costly and disposal of this toilet paper can cause plumbing problems.
Other attempted methods of hygienic use of public toilets include urinating and/or defecating without coming into contact with the bowl. Research has shown that such usage is generally attempted by adopting a straddling over, or squatting in front of the toilet bowl. However, existing toilet bowl configurations are not suitable for these methods of usage.
Another form of attempted non-contact use involves squatting over the toilet bowl whilst the users feet are placed on the flat rim of the bowl or the hinged toilet seat. This method, in addition to the above disadvantages, is also dangerous as the user may slip from this elevated position.